


Tales from the Vending Machine

by yehaesuki



Series: Juice AU [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehaesuki/pseuds/yehaesuki
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the Juice Universe, in no particular order





	1. Apple Juice (R)

Jongwoon practically crawls back to his and Donghae’s apartment, tired and irritable. He’d just arrived from Japan after a successful solo tour - a solo tour that lasted far too long than he would have wanted and left him in the brink of blood lust. Had it been during his younger years, he would’ve snapped a couple of necks by now. Unfortunately, D&E had their own schedule so Jongwoon couldn’t bring Donghae with him, though this had the benefit of throwing off a few reporters who were on their trail. After all, he and Donghae had already randomly showed up at each other’s events even after their collab that a few tabloids had started talking. Thankfully, most were still milking that Heechul/Hyukjae scandal dry to pay attention to his and Donghae’s comparatively lowkey relationship.

Jongwoon snorts as he unlocks the door to their apartment and steps in. Nope, Heechul and Hyukjae’s relationship was anything but lowkey, not after his sire pulled that stunt with the nurse cosplay. He looks around, expecting to see Kkoming and Melo, but his familiars were not around. Strange, Jongwoon frowns.

“Hae?” Jongwoon calls. “Kkoming? Melo?”

No one answers him. He scans their apartment for his marked pair and heaves a sigh of relief when he senses Donghae in their bedroom. He smirks, eyes flashing gold, as he makes his way to their room.

Jongwoon stops in his tracks when he sees Donghae sprawled all over their bed, drooling as he slept. That wasn’t out of the ordinary though. What caught Jongwoon off guard was what his human was wearing.

Long silky hair spilled across their pillow, a ribbon trying so hard to keep the strands of the wig in place. A fancy blazer. A skirt. Thigh-high black socks. For some reason, his Donghae had thought it was a good idea to wear a schoolgirl uniform to bed. Jongwoon licks his lips. He really never understood his sire’s… preferences before but now…

Jongwoon stalks towards the sleeping human and sits on the bed, raising a gentle hand to caress the human’s cheek. Has it really just been a week since they last saw each other? His hand trails lower, settling on the other’s neck. Donghae moans in his sleep as Jongwoon touches the sensitive area with his fingers, tilting his head to the side to give the vampire more access. Ah, what a needy little juicebox the human has become. Jongwoon smirks as he leans over Donghae and starts mouthing at his neck. Donghae stirs but does not wake, a button of his top popping off. Jongwoon keeps on working on the human’s neck, alternating between gentle licks and playful nips, mustering all his control not to break skin and just take what he wanted.

His hands make their own exploration as well underneath the uniform blazer. One of them finds a nipple, starts to rub it through the shirt, and Donghae lets out a needy moan, moving into the touch. Jongwoon smirks and starts unbuttoning the human’s shirt, trailing light touches down his chest and toned abdomen. Donghae keeps squirming underneath him and Jongwoon wonders how he got so lucky to have found such a perfect pair.

His hand reaches the top of Donghae’s skirt but doesn’t stop, moves downward until he could slip his hand up the human’s skirt, teasing Donghae’s smooth inner thighs. Jongwoon smirks as he remembers being allowed to feed from that sensitive area and feels himself harden in his jeans. Donghae’s body seems to remember that as well as the human spreads his legs, skirt hitching higher up and allowing Jongwoon to settle between them.

Jongwoon takes a break from Donghae’s neck to take in the sight of the human, breathless and flushed and aroused beneath him. “So beautiful,” he whispers in awe, slowly lifting his gaze until it reaches Donghae’s face and he finds the other watching him sleepily.

“Jongwoon?” Donghae asks and it sounds too cute to the vampire’s ears that he just had to move forward and kiss those familiar pouty lips. Donghae parts his lips and allows the vampire to hungrily explore his mouth, practically devouring him, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck.

A few minutes of vigorous kissing and they part. Jongwoon rests his forehead on Donghae’s as the each try to catch their breath.

“Welcome home, Jongwoon,” Donghae says after a while, smiling lovingly up at the vampire, making the vampire’s breath catch in his throat.

“I’m home, my light,” Jongwoon says in turn.

They stare at each other, taking in each other’s faces as though for the first time. Jongwoon reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Donghae’s cheek.

A smirk. “Not that I’m complaining, love, but what’s with the cosplay?”

“Oh,” Donghae blushes. “I just got home from filming a skit. I must have fallen asleep before getting dressed.”

“You must do skits more often then,” the vampire says, going back to peppering gentle kisses on the human’s neck. Jongwoon’s hand travels further up Donghae’s skirt and toward’s the human’s member, is surprised when he encounters soft satin. “And your stylists were really quite thorough, weren’t they?”

Donghae lets out a moan as Jongwoon rubs him through his silk panties, pre-come starting to leak through. “Jongwoon, please…”

The vampire doesn’t say anything, instead, starts kissing down the humans’s chest. He reaches a stiff nipple and kisses it, feeling the human’s breath hitch. Donghae seemed to like it when he did that. A couple of more kisses and he is taking the nub into his mouth and sucking. Donghae bucks against him, hands tangling in his hair keeping his head in place. Donghae was practically dripping against his panties now and that made Jongwoon harden impossibly in his own pants. Jongwoon lets go of the swollen nipple after a while and moves to the other, giving it the same attention and reducing Donghae to a moaning mess once again. God, did Jongwoon love the noises his human made. The vampire lets go of the human’s nipple with a pop and sits up, making the human whine at the loss. “Jongwoon, if you stop now, I swear…”

Donghae is rendered speechless as the vampire starts unbuttoning his shirt, eyes glowing golden in the dim light of the room, looking like the predator that he was. Donghae watches in anticipation as the other shrugs his shirt off. A blink of an eye and Donghae suddenly feels warm breath against his inner thighs. He mewls, spreading his legs impossibly wider as the vampire scrapes his fangs over the sensitive flesh. “Jongwoon…” he moans the vampire’s name. “Jongwoon, please…”

“Are you sure, Hae-ah?”

“Yes. Oh god, please.”

Donghae feels the vampire smirk before his fangs break skin and Donghae’s mind blanks out as he comes.

\--

Donghae comes back to his senses to the sensation of Jongwoon mouthing against his dick through his panties. Donghae moans as he feels himself begin to get hard again, wonders briefly how and why he suddenly has the stamina of a teenager again. The vampire smirks at his needy whines, reaches up to pull down the human’s panties with his teeth. A hand reaches up and Donghae allows the vampire to pull them off completely down his legs. Jongwoon sits back to take in the sight once again - everything about the human was so pretty. He retrieves something from his back pocket, coats his fingers with it, before going back in for a kiss.

Donghae moans into the kiss as he feels familiar fingers against his entrance start stretching him. At this point, he would’ve been begging for the vampire to take him already, goddamnit, but Jongwoon was always so particular about properly preparing him. It feels like an eternity before the vampire is pulling away again. Donghae watches as the vampire unbuckles his belt and takes his pants off, breath catching in his throat as he sees the vampire. He swallows against the dryness of his throat — Jongwoon’s size never failed to amaze him. The vampire smirks at the Donghae’s expression before positioning himself at the human’s entrance and pushing in.

Donghae cries out, feeling as though he was being split in two, tears welling up in his eyes in spite of himself. Jongwoon sees this and starts mouthing against his neck again to distract him, allowing him to adjust to the feeling. Jongwoon feels the human begin to harden against him and he takes this as a cue to begin to move in slow shallow thrusts, increasing his pace when the human wraps his legs around his waist, allowing the vampire to penetrate more deeply. A deep thrust and Donghae is seeing starts as the vampire begins to pound against his prostrate in earnest.

“Jongwoon… Oh, god. Jongwoon!” Donghae moans, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck. The vampire’s eyes flash gold and suddenly Donghae feels familiar fangs sink into the side of his neck. Donghae feels like crying at the sensation of being taken and being fed from at the same time. There was only so much he could take and it seemed that Jongwoon felt the same, the vampire’s thrusts and sucks growing more erratic. A flash of pleasure and Donghae comes for the second time that night, Jongwoon following not too far behind.

‘I love you,’ he hears Jongwoon say in his mind.

‘I love you too,’ he manages to say back before finally surrendering to the arms of sleep.

\--

[Extra]

Hyukjae dials Donghae’s number, annoyed. They were supposed to meet for lunch to discuss their upcoming tour but, for some reason, the other didn’t show up.

A couple of rings and Donghae finally picks up.

“Yah, Lee Donghae. Where are you?”

“At home,” Donghae says in a weird voice. “I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I don’t think I would be able to walk today.”

“What the hell? Is your boyfriend back?”

“Yes, he… oh my god.”

A muffled shuffle, a barely suppressed moan.

“What the hell, Lee Donghae! Fine. Let’s reschedule. No way I’m listening to this again!”

“Good,” Jongwoon’s familiar voice growls into the phone. “Because I’m not letting Donghae go anywhere today. He’s mine. Have a nice day, Hyukjae-ssi.”

Hyukjae shudders as Jongwoon hangs up, dials Heechul’s number. He definitely was going to need therapy by the time this was over.


	2. Raspberry Juice (R)

Sometimes, Heechul's mind wanders. It was a hazard of the trade and inevitable for one who was several centuries old, who had seen and felt too much, had lived far too long.

He remembers it just like yesterday - red camellias in full bloom,  the full moon against a clear night sky, and him bleeding to a permanent death on the freshly fallen snow. He'd come to Osaka after he and Jungsoo had their falling out in Incheon hoping for a break, had been exploring the area when he was attacked by a group of low-level vampires sent by the latter. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't have given him anything but a light workout but he was already weak from his encounter with Jungsoo.

Heechul sighs as he coughs up blood, hoping that his powers of regeneration would kick in sooner. It didn't help that his last meal was almost a month ago, ironically from the same vampire whose actions caused him to go into bloodlust now.

Ah, he thinks. How useful it would be to have a sired one right now.

He thinks he is hallucinating when he hears footsteps approach, a pair of wooden slippers crushing the snow underneath, light and graceful. He squints when the figure of a woman comes into view. She has long orange hair falling past her shoulders, a red kimono carelessly thrown on pale skin, but what catches Heechul's attention are her eyes - red and clear and looking at him without any fear.

"Hello," she greets him casually, as though he weren't bleeding all over. "Isn't it a strange time to be lying around in the snow?" 

Heechul frowns, wondering if he's heard right. "Isn't it stranger for a woman like you to be walking around at night?" he returns.

The woman shrugs, takes a seat beside him, looking up at the moon. "It is but then I have nowhere else to go." A pause. "Have you been thrown away as well, _kyuuketsuki-san_?"

Heechul's eyes widen. How did she...

"Your eyes," the woman says, turning towards him as though reading his mind. "I've known someone with those very same eyes."  
  
"Oh?"

She nods. "My mother never bothered hiding what she was." A sigh. "Maybe it would have ended better for her if she did."

"What?" Heechul's mind was spinning from everything he's heard, growing more intrigued about this strange vision before him.

"I guess you'll want blood, huh?" the woman continues as though she didn't just reveal herself as a halfling, lifting the sleeve of her kimono to reveal a pale wrist. She places her wrist in front of Heechul's face and looks at him with those clear red eyes.

"Asuka," she says.

"What?"

"My name, it's Asuka." A pause, and then. "What 's yours,  _kyuuketsuki-san_?"

Heechul's eyes flash red. "Heechul. Kim Heechul. Nice to meet you , Asuka-san," he says before revealing his fangs and plunging into soft, tender flesh.

"Hyung! Heechul-hyung!" Hyukjae calls his name and Heechul is brought back to the present. Heechul feels the human moving against him  and he remembers where he is - on the couch in his living room with Hyukjae seated on his lap, his fangs buried in the human's neck.

Heechul withdraws his fangs to look questioningly at the other, making the human moan at the loss.

"Yes, chagiya? What's wrong?" he asks.

Hyukjae looks downs at him, flushed and breathless, hair in disarray. In that light, Hyukjae was the most gorgeous person Heechul has ever laid his eyes on.

"You were distracted," Hyukjae says with a pout and Heechul feels himself grow impossibly harder. "What were you thinking about, hyung?"

Heechul blinks and then smirks. Technically, he was still thinking about his marked pair, is about to say something sarcastic when Hyukjae suddenly pushes him back against the couch looming over him. Apparently, his marked pair didn't like his response or lack thereof.

"You were thinking about someone else, weren't you, hyung?" he accuses the vampire.

"Hyukjae-ah," Heechul tries to control his expression so as not to upset the human any more.

"Shut up! Don't you dare think of anyone or anything else when you’re with me!” Hyukjae growls, surprising the vampire by moving forward and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Heechul gasps. He's gotten so used to being the dominant one in their relationship that he'd forgotten his marked pair's aggressive tendencies even back when he was still Asuka. He moans as Hyukjae parts his lips, shoving his tongue in to brush against the vampire's. One of Heechul's fangs nicks the human's tongue and the taste of blood fills their mouths.

They continue to explore each other's mouths until Heechul's hands reach downward and begin to knead the human's firm ass, making Hyukjae squirm and draw away. Heechul looks up at his marked pair, puzzled when the human just smiles coyly at him and draws himself to his knees.

"Hyukjae-ah, what are you--"

Hyukjae continues smiling, places a finger on Heechul's lips to silence him. "Shh, hyung. Just relax. Lie back and look only at me." And, without taking his eyes off Heechul's, the human takes vampire's member in his hand, positions it at his entrance, and lowers himself onto it.

Heechul feels his eyes roll against the back of his head as he is engulfed in a familiar heat, growls as Hyukjae starts fucking himself on the vampire’s dick, the human's moans filling the living room. Heechul watches as his marked pair rises and falls, strong thighs giving him leverage, takes in the rare sight of his lover over him, eyes closed and plump lips parted in ecstasy. He licks his lips as the human's hard nipples catch his attention and he reaches up to tweak one, causing Hyukjae to bend over him. He captures a stiff nub in his mouth, licking and sucking as Hyukjae's movement starts become more frantic now. Heechul starts to meet him with carefully timed thrusts, a carefully angled one causing Hyukjae to see stars as Heechul manages to find his prostate.The vampire isn't better off as he feels the human tighten around him deliciously.

"Hyukjae-ah," he moans, extending his fangs and latching onto the human's neck, plunges into him for the last time, and Hyukjae screams as he comes, Heechul following close behind.

Hyukjae buries his nose against Heechul's neck, still breathing hard as he comes down from the high of their climax. "Heechul-hyung, that was…"

"Yeah," Heechul agrees, combing a hand through the human's hair. "Yeah."

Silence and they lie together like that for a time, soaking in the afterglow, until Heechul says cheekily. "Yah, Hyukjae-ah, maybe I should get distracted more often."

Hyukjae whines and hits him then and Heechul laughs, placing a kiss on the human's head as an apology. Outside, the full moon shines brightly against the night sky, the scent of red camellias slowly wafting away and disappearing into the cold autumn air.


End file.
